Watashi Ga Yokotawatte Imashita
by X DANDYLION X
Summary: Yuuri confronts Wolfram after he is kicked out of bed one too many times. Yuuram fluff. Oneshot.


Date started: 08/05/15

Date finished: 29/09/15

Mood: Stressed

Today's fave word: Memory

Notes: This came to me during my A-level exams so I quickly noted it down to be competed later since I hadn't written in a while, and since my first one shot was appreciated and liked so much I thought I owed it to other yuuram fans to write "Watashi ga yokotawatte imashita". So please enjoy the product of my over-active imagination.

P.S. "Watashi ga yokotawatte imashita" translates in to Lay by me, but I like the look of Japanese better when it comes to one shots cause I feel it makes up for the shortness, though that's just my opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Ouch!" Yuuri yelped upon impact, having been once again kicked out of his own bed by his -accidental- Fiancé.

Yuuri often wandered why it was always he who was on the receiving end of Wolfram's restless sleeping patterns, waking up with new bruises each day from unconscious fists of fury or from being ruthlessly removed from his welcoming mattress, while Wolfram managed to always stay on top of the bed despite his fitful thrashing. Releasing a resigned sigh, Yuuri stood from his position on the forgiving floor having regretfully accepted that he would get no more sleep and would therefore need to start his day.

A small yawn coming from his bed startled him, his hand slipping from where it was balancing him, sending him once again spiralling back to his rear end.

"What are you doing up so early, Yuuri?" the blonde questioned, his eyes still heavy with sleep as he lifted his head to gaze at the boy from the edge of the bed. "It's barely past dawn, why don't you come back to bed?"

"Because, Wolfram, I know if I go back to bed I'll only be kicked out of it again later on." Yuuri snapped, annoyed after yet another night of barely any sleep. By now he was constantly wearing black bags under his eyes as though they were a fashion statement.

"What are you talking about, Yuuri?" the ex-price asked, completely oblivious to his own sleeping habits.

"Whenever you decide to sleep in my bed, I always wake up covered in bruises from you assaulting me in your sleep, and on the floor because you unconsciously decided I was taking up to much room."

Wolfram had the decency to blush, yet he quickly tried to mask it with anger. Yuuri merely continued to busy himself with browsing through his wardrobe for something to wear that day, and after much careful decision he chose; not the black uniform, black uniform or black uniform, but instead chose the black uniform, since it was literally the only thing Gunter gave him the option of clothing himself in. Oh how he hated sunny days when wearing this outfit, the heat almost roasts him alive as a result of the black absorbing the generous sun's rays.

"I do _not._ " Wolfram denied, perfectly shaped brows furrowed between his emerald eyes. "I am incapable of hurting my beloved fiancé, conscious or otherwise."

Yuuri scoffed, but quickly covered it with a cough when he caught sight of the murderous glare the blonde threw his way.

"If you'd like, I can show you the marks." The king remarked jokingly, although the humour seemed to be lost on the other seeing as he immediately threw back the quilt, revealing two pale legs peeking from beneath his long pink nightly, heading towards the younger boy.

"Then show me." He demanded, already reaching out towards the buttoned up night shirt. Yuuri flushed, but made no move to stop him as his buttons were slowly popped; one by one. Wolfram did not even attempt to hide the way his emerald irises darted back and forth over the expanse of tanned skin revealed to him; Yuuri shivered as they lingered longer than necessary on the newly formed bruises, along with the less appropriate areas such as the slope of his throat and the subtle curve of his collar bone.

Wolfram huffed, his arms retreating to cross over his chest, forming a protective barrier between him and Yuuri.

"they aren't that bad, you must have sensitive skin that's all." he muttered, more likely for his own reassurance than Yuuri's.

"No, Wolf. You just hit really hard when you sleep, since your not conscious you can't limit your strength."

The blond glared at him.

"Well it's not my fault, I can't sleep comfortably when I wear this-" He grabbed a handful of his pink skirt and shook it for emphasis. "- It tangles my legs up and makes my skin itch. Of course I wouldn't be able to stay still."

Yuuri looked at the other boy in confusion. _Then why not get something else to wear to sleep in?_

"I understand that this is probably another one of this countries really weird traditions, but you know, Wolf, you can wear something else when you sleep in here. It's not like anyone's going to know you didn't wear the nightie." He reassured.

The ex-prince shot him an incredulous look, his head tilted to the side inquisitively, a hint of annoyance clear in his jade eyes.

"What _are_ you going on about, you wimp?"

"I'm just saying that just because it's tradition, you don't have to wear it when it makes you uncomfortable-"

"It's not a tradition." Wolfram cut him off shortly. Looking at the younger boy in obvious confusion.

"You can't mean to tell me you wear that thing cause you _like_ it?"

"Of course not, you idiot." Wolfram snapped. "Why in hell would I want to wear this? It is completely uncomfortable, the netting underneath leaves rashes on my legs, the seams around the shoulders limits my movement considerable, and do you know how _cold_ I get in the winter? I have to bring in a second blanket to get my temperature up."

"Then why wear it?" Yuuri was baffled, this was making no sense to him whatsoever. What could possibly possess the other to put on that thing if he hated it so much. If you like something you put it on, if you hate it you don't, its just that simple.

"Because of you, obviously."

"Me?"

Wolfram was staring at him as if it were the easiest thing in the world to comprehend, but to Yuuri he was just talking gibberish. He didn't understand, but he supposed that was normal when he was dealing with his fiancé, he was an enigma in its perfect form personified.

Wolfram scoffed at the boys bewildered expression, preparing to explain his brain process in a way the other could perceive.

"Honestly, it's so easy even Greta could understand." Yuuri had the decency to look offended. "You keep going on about how you don't want to be married to a guy right? So I wear this so you can feel more comfortable sleeping next to me. I thought that if you could accept my presence when you sleep when I look really feminine, then you wouldn't mind so much that I'm a boy." Wolfram shook his head. "Really, I sometimes wonder why I bother to try to make you fall in love with me sometimes."

The king gulped.

"So... you dress in that hideous thing, because you think I'll like you more if you look like a girl?"

He got a bland stare in return. A laugh began to bubble up in his chest, shaking his ribcage until they poured uncontrollably past his lips to which the rooms other occupant flushed red out of anger. Blue sleeves crossed as the boys arms wrapped around his midriff at the dull ache residing there as a result of his chuckles.

"What's so funny, wimp?"

Tear began to collect at the corners of the dark haired lad; they spilled over after he received a harsh kick from a perfectly pale foot that shot out from beneath a pink frilly skirt.

"Oi!"

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

A soft sigh passed through tanned lips, their corners slightly upturned.

"You don't have to keep wearing that nightie to bed any more, Wolfram. Just wear whatever feels comfortable to you. I don't need you to be any cuter than you already are, if you became even more beautiful I don't know what I'd do." Wolfram's brows burrowed into one at the bridge of his slightly upturned nose.

"What are you talking about?"

A soft smile crossed the King's lips as he stared affectionately at his partner.

"I already love you, Wolfram. You don't have to pretend to be a girl for me to like you, you merely have to act like you usually do."

The blood rushed to the face of the blond, his eyes widening to the size of baseballs as his mouth moved wordlessly at the outright confession. It was so out of character for the wimp to say such a thing to him. _Although,_ Wolfram pondered as he gazed at the dark circles under his fiancé's dark eyes, _maybe it his lack of sleep that has lead him to be so blunt._

He was brought out of his inner thoughts by a warm hand encompassing his own, tugging him towards the bed.

"Come on, Wolf. Lets go back to bed for a few hours."

Wolfram stood motionless at the bedside as he watched his love shuffle underneath the covers, holding up one corner for him to climb under with him. Stealing his resolve, the blond grasped the bottom of the nightie and pulled it up over his head, letting out a sign of relief at the sense of freedom that washed over him. When he looked back down at the boy he saw his jaw had dropped, as his eyes darted over his bare body rapidly before glancing away for a few moments.

"Wolf, w-what are you doing?" His voice was a few pitches higher than normal, Wolfram couldn't help the sense of pride that washed over his when he noticed the blush that covered his -now reacquainted- love's face, allowing a smug smirk to grace his features.

"I feel most comfortable only sleeping in my underwear. Don't you remember the first time we shared a bed?"

Yuuri's mind flashed back to when he had first woken up to find that his accidental fiancé had taken it upon himself to take full advantage of his new position, and had slept next to him in - what he had thought to be- the nude. He had never ran so fast in his life as he had at that time. He gulped as he leant back into the mattress, allowing for Wolfram to slide in next to him.

He took a deep breath, calming his racing heart so as to try and get a few hours sleep. Only for Wolfram to snuggle into his back, his hot flesh burning Yuuri through the thin material of his sleep shirt, causing for his heart to race rapidly again and his body to start. He tried to turn over to confront the blond, but a pale arm had worked its way around his waist, pulling him in closer to the bare chest.

"Just go to sleep, Yuuri." Wolfram's warm breath ghosted over his ear as he whispered the command, then turned in to press a brief kiss to his now bright red lobe. Yuuri stiffened against him uncomfortable, but slowly relaxed as the rhythm of his breathing began to lull him to sleep.

That night, Yuuri slept the best he had since he came to Shin Makoku... at least until Gunter barged in the next morning.


End file.
